


Sabor de Amor.

by GargantaLlenaDeHiel



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Esto es hiper explícito, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/pseuds/GargantaLlenaDeHiel
Summary: « Sabor de amor, todo me sabe a ti…comerte sería un placer porque nada me gusta más que tú…»





	Sabor de Amor.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psycholette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycholette/gifts), [eiraintheair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiraintheair/gifts), [YachiruFuusuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiruFuusuke/gifts).



> IMPORTANTE: Esto está advertido como explícito y tiene un candado por obvias razones. Hay contenido sexual narrado en forma gráfica.  
> Agoney, esta es la parte en donde dejas de leer, pero si sigues, de nada por las ideas.  
> Les pido encarecidamente que si les gusta que escribamos este tipo de historias, las dejen donde pertenecen, justo aquí sin filtrarlas, mandarlas o rularlas, que como vuelva a haber un gate pues se acaba el contenido.  
> No puedo decirles que leer o que no, pero esto es claramente para +18.  
> Dicho esto...¡Disfruten!

**Sabor de Amor.**

_« Sabor de amor, todo me sabe a ti…comerte sería un placer porque nada me gusta más que tú…»_

 

El agobiante calor madrileño es aplacado por el aire acondicionado, gracias al cual las dos figuras masculinas pueden descansar entrelazadas, a la penumbra de unas persianas mal cerradas, que dejaban entrar los rayos de sol de la tarde, dibujando patrones atigrados sobre los cuerpos que respiraban acompasados.

Un pitido molesto, rompe con el silencio del piso y con el sueño de los muchachos, uno estirándose para alcanzar el móvil de la mesilla y apagar la alarma, lo que provoca que el otro suelte un quejido de protesta, aunque sin salir del sueño.

—Pollito, me voy. –Susurra en su oído para no espabilarlo, aunque no lo resiste y deja un suave beso en su cuello.

Raoul está en ese estado en que su cuerpo está despierto pero su mente no puede hilar ni un pensamiento coherente, por lo que toma la mano del canario y tira de él para que vuelva a pegarse a su cuerpo, haciendo que el chico ceda y se acurruque contra él como hasta hace solo unos minutos.

—Amor…-Vuelve a repetir con un susurro que eriza la piel del rubio. Este, instintivamente, presiona hacia atrás haciendo chocar su culo contra la entrepierna de su novio.- Raoul…

Sigue sin responder, porque la voz ronca de recién levantado de su novio es el paraíso, así que vuelve a embestir contra él, haciendo que la respiración del canario se corte por un momento, a  la vez que nota que _todo_ Agoney está despierto.

Sonríe.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, se estira, pegándose contra todo el cuerpo de su chico y cuando su cabeza toca su hombro, ronronea en su oído, frotando su mejilla contra su barba.

A Agoney lo está matando, tiene a su novio mimoso y se tiene que ir.

—Cielo…tengo que irme.

Raoul se niega a soltar palabra, pero emite un sonido de queja mientras se gira entre sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos un momento antes de llevar su mano a su mejilla, anclarla en la nuca contraria y juntar sus labios.

El isleño esperaba un beso tierno, de esos que le da siempre antes de despedirse, que le  vuelven el corazón algodón y le dejan arropado por el tiempo que permanecen separados. Por eso se sorprende cuando el pulgar de su novio tira de su mandíbula para obligar a sus labios abrirse y su lengua entra en su boca con esa confianza y aplomo que solo da la certeza de que el amor es mutuo.

Lo besa lento y con fuerza, haciendo que la espalda del moreno vuelva al colchón para poder arrimar más a ambos cuerpos. El besado pierde todo hilo de sus pensamientos, pasa sus manos por la espalda del catalán para que no se separe, jadeando contra su boca cuando siente la erección del rubio moviéndose contra el hueso de su cadera.

Ha olvidado por completo todos sus planes, solo puede concentrarse en la boca de su novio que lo reclama y él no quiere resistirse.

Pero el móvil del mayor suena, rompiendo la burbuja que habían creado y la sangre de Raoul pasa de burbujear de deseo a hervir de rabia porque solo hay una persona que sabe dónde está y que maneja la agenda de su novio.

—Ele…sí…-Al tinerfeño le cuesta comprender que le dicen del otro lado de la línea porque su sangre no llega al cerebro.- Sí, sí…dame un rato y…

Jadea porque el rubio se ha colocado a horcajadas sobre él y ha comenzado a mover su experta cadera contra la semierección que tiene el canario, haciéndola crecer y endurecerse mientras le sonríe con su carita de niño bueno que poco a poco se va enrojeciendo.

—Sí, sí…te estoy…escuchando. –Cierra los ojos para no ver a Raoul morderse el labio y no terminar gimiendo.- Vale, voy enseguida.

—No vayas…-Gimotea el catalán, inclinándose sobre su pecho para besar húmedamente el cuello moreno.

El rubio sabe que es una sesión de fotos sin importancia que el otro gilipollas ha puesto para joderles los días libres que tienen juntos. Además, sus fotos dan puta pena, así que no merece.

—R-raoul…-Sabe que su amigo lo matará si no cumple su agenda, pero la lengua de su novio no deja de deslizarse por su cuello y no piensa con claridad.

Haciendo uso de sus armas, el menor toma entre sus manos el rostro del mayor y estampa su boca contra la ajena, para besarlo sin delicadeza alguna. Muerde sus labios para tener acceso a su lengua, que succiona en cuanto sale a su encuentro y lo hace gemir sin separarse, haciendo vibrar el cuerpo de ambos. Siente sus pulmones pedir oxígeno, pero el rubio se niega a ceder, lo besa con tanta fuerza y saliva que sus labios duelen y resbalan uno contra el otro.

—No vayas…-Pide de nuevo de manera entrecortada, separándose para mirarlo a los ojos, pero un hilillo de saliva se extiende entre ambas bocas, provocando que Raoul vuelca a inclinarse para succionar su labio inferior.

Suspira.

Joder, como odia decirle que no.

—Sabes que…-Acaricia sus muslos para quitarlo de encima mientras intenta regular su respiración.

El rubio quita una de sus piernas de encima, pensando cómo obtener lo que quiere.

—Quédate y te follo. –Propone con una sonrisa, pasando su mano por el estómago del canario que estaba a medio levantarse pero se detiene en el acto.

— ¿Qué?! –Pregunta con un tono agudo de voz, ante la incredulidad de sus palabras.

Sonríe, a su espalda, porque siente la victoria cerca. Se arrima a él y comienza a dejar besos húmedos en el hueco de su cuello, mientras pasa de manera suave las yemas de sus dedos por su erección y su mano se desliza sobre su abdomen, haciéndolo temblar.

—Quédate…-Susurra en su oído, soplando el camino húmedo que ha hecho en su cuello, provocando que un escalofrío lo recorra.- Y me voy a enterrar tan profundo en ti que lo único que vas a recordar va a ser mi nombre.

El jadeo ahogado del canario resuena en la habitación, el catalán sonríe y tira de él para volverlo a girar. El móvil vuelve a sonar y el menor se lo quita de la mano para tirarlo lejos antes de volver a hacer chocar sus bocas, que se encuentran a medio camino porque Agoney se ha rendido por completo y ahora no tiene más plan para toda la tarde que follar con su novio.

Que su novio se lo folle, en realidad.

El solo pensamiento estremece su cuerpo y devora la boca catalana con más ansias, sus manos tirando de la única prenda que usa el chico para dormir, una camiseta suya.

Raoul ríe y se deja desnudar, sintiéndose feliz y poderoso de poder tener a su chico así de ansioso y todo, todo para él. Lo imita, y le quita la camiseta para poder besar su pecho, haciendo que el isleño jadee y mueva su cadera contra la de él para obtener un esbozo de alivio al deseo que lo recorre.

—Te encanta. –Ríe el rubio, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.- Te encanta y por más que lo intentes eres una pasiva de corazón.

Ambos ríen contra la boca del otro, sus lenguas ahogando el sonido y las manos canarias bajan hasta el culo ajeno para detener sus movimientos y embestir contra él, haciendo que giman al unísono, pero estirando sus manos hacia atrás, Raoul da un golpe seco sobre las manos contrarias para que las aparte al tiempo que él se vuelve a erguir.

Lo mira desde arriba, tan confuso y comestible, con sus ojos dilatados del deseo y sus labios resaltando entre su barba, rojos y brillantes por sus besos que su polla da un respingo contra su ropa interior.

—No puedes tocar…-Le aclara, negando con un dedo, antes de volver a inclinarse para hablar en su oído.- Estoy a cargo yo.

Un gemido ronco rasga la garganta del tinerfeño cuando esa idea se incrusta en su cerebro y funde sus neuronas. Raoul al mando no ocurre seguido y es algo que le pone tan duro que embiste con fuerza contra él.

—Agoney. Compórtate.

Su tono de voz vuelve a hacerlo gemir y asiente, cerrando los ojos cuando el rubio baja su boca para destrozar su cuello a besos bruscos mientras toma sus manos y las apresa por encima de su cabeza para que no pueda desobedecerlo. Sus besos y mordiscos bajan por su pecho y desde allí su lengua traza un camino hasta su ombligo, que luego sus dientes se encargan de volver a recorrer, haciéndolo sentir que el fuego está quemando su piel.

—Tengo hambre. –Comenta mirándolo desde abajo, su lengua entrando y saliendo de su ombligo con su mano acariciando la prominente erección del moreno que está humedeciendo el chándal con el que se había acostado a dormir la siesta.

—Cómeme, por favor. –Suplica con la voz entrecortada.

—No, en serio, tengo hambre. –Aclara, su mano palpando con más ganas y haciéndolo gemir.- Por dormir no me dejaste comer postre.

Se incorpora, dejando el cuerpo suplicante del isleño que se queja al perder el calor contrario.

—Cuando regrese te quiero desnudo y no te toques, que lo sabré y… tú no quieres saber las consecuencias.

Con un guiño, el chico sale del cuarto y por unos segundos el isleño se queda hipnotizado mirando ese precioso culo respingón que tantas alegrías le ha dado pero en cuanto espabila, salta fuera de la cama para desvestirse. Mira sus calcetines con un mohín y se los quita también, no vaya a ser que por ellos se quede sin el polvo prometido.

Busca el móvil para apagarlo y que deje de molestar, preguntándose por qué cojones Raoul tarda tanto, si él ya ha buscado también el lubricante y se ha ubicado en la cama, peleando contra su instinto de bajarse la erección ya.

Vuelve, con las manos llenas y sonríe al ver al tinerfeño tan obediente por una vez en su vida. Deja lo que trae sobre la cama, mostrándole lo que tiene: sirope de chocolate, un bote de nata y…fresas.

—Mi niño…-Su voz se ha ahogado de solo ver las cosas.

— ¿Sí? –Pregunta con una sonrisa, subiéndose a su regazo antes de tomar una fresa y llevársela a la boca.

Lo hace con tanta lentitud y sensualidad que los labios hambrientos del moreno se entreabren y se secan al ver como el jugo escapa por las comisuras de las bocas ajenas, por lo que se apresura a quitar la mano del menor del medio para besarlo con una desesperación que hace que el otro sonría y muerda su labio antes de separarse, estirándolo con cuidado.

—Abre la boca. –Susurra tomando el bote de nata y agitándolo.

Hace lo que le pide y el rubio deja una pequeña cantidad de crema en su boca, para luego recogerla de allí con la lengua, repartiéndola por todos sus labios, antes de ofrecerle una fresa que no duda en aceptar. La muerde a la mitad y se la enseña, ofreciéndole.

El catalán no lo duda y muerde la punta de la fruta antes de juntar sus bocas en un beso dulce y desesperado. Agoney, a pesar de lo acordado, termina tirándolo de espaldas y colocándose sobre él, alcanzando el sirope mientras sus lenguas no dan tregua y el rubio araña su espalda en forma de castigo por quitarle el control.

Se separan jadeando y mientras toman aire el moreno aprovecha para bañar con el chocolate todo el cuerpo sonrojado de su novio.

Hace tiempo que perdió el sentimiento de culpa cada vez que al rubio le quedaban marcas por sus besos, pero es que es tan blanco que es imposible de besar sin que su piel se torne rojiza, sin mencionar que –a pesar de que todo el mundo piense lo contrario- a Raoul son más veces las que le gusta con fuerza que despacio. Por eso sus besos y lametones resuenan por el cuarto mientras limpia su piel y el menor pierde el aplomo por primera vez al soltar un gemido que hace que sus caderas colisionen una contra la otra.

De un empujón, los voltea, haciendo que el recipiente de las fresas salte y los frutos se desparramen por toda la cama. Le quita el bote de chocolate y deja caer un hilo desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, para luego recogerlo con su lengua mientras se desliza entre sus piernas para llegar más abajo. Cuando su rostro llega a su entrepierna, toma su miembro desde la base para pasar su nariz y labios por él, ganándose un gemido de suplica de parte del moreno.

Sin perder la sonrisa de niño bueno que ya no compra nadie, agita el bote de crema y baña toda su longitud. El isleño abre los ojos, por lo frío y porque no se cree lo que su niño está haciendo, pero sí. Sin romper el contacto con su mirada, saca su gruesa lengua y la desliza por todo lo largo de su erección, una, dos, tres veces en las que cree que se va a morir mientras el rubio lo limpia. Pero la tortura no piensa dejarla ahí. Toma una fresa y la lleva a la boca del mayor para acallar sus gemidos, mientras él derrama chocolate que cae desde la punta y se pierde entre las sabanas.

Y se ve tan apetecible de esa forma, con la piel caliente, retorciéndose bajo él que no puede evitarlo, abre su boca y lo engulle con violencia, haciendo que el canario grite y lleve su mano a su pelo para tironear de él, porque ahora que el rubio tiene algo que comer se siente tan diferente…su lengua no deja de enroscarse alrededor de él y relaja cada vez más la garganta para comerlo más profundamente, los gemidos del moreno mezclándose con los sonidos de succión que provoca su novio seguramente llenan de envidia a los vecinos que les toca oírlos, pero no lo lamenta ni un poco.

—B-bebé, joder…-jadea arqueando su espalda para embestir su boca.

—¿Sí? –Pregunta separándose para tomar aire, un hilo de saliva o semen (no puede distinguirlo), pero enseguida enrosca su lengua en la punta, chupándolo como quien come una paleta, esperando que le responda.

—Puta madre, Raoul, follame ya, te lo suplico. –Gimotea volviendo a arquear la espalda para hundirse en su boca, desesperado por su liberación.

El catalán golpea su muslo para que deje su cadera quieta y aprovecha para colar su mano por debajo de su cuerpo y pellizcar su culo.

—Paciencia, cariño…paciencia…-Su voz suena pastosa por todos los fluidos que tiene, por lo que se relame bien los labios y traga.

Acomoda las piernas del chico sobre sus hombros y tira de sus caderas para alinear su trasero con su cara, no sin antes volver a llenar de crema y chocolate toda la zona, para empezar a comer con suaves mordiscos sobre su piel, que hacen lloriquear al isleño porque lo tiene al borde pero no lo suficiente para correrse.

Raoul estira su brazo y a tientas busca la boca de su novio que atrapa sus dedos para chuparlos con fuerza, queriendo llenarlos de saliva lo antes posible para que acabe con esa tortura. La saliva se escurre entre los dedos y la boca del canario cuando gime con más fuerza cuando siente la punta de la lengua contraria penetrarlo y su mano libre masajear sus testículos con intensidad.

—Dios, dios, dios por favor…-Chilla cuando los dedos dejan su boca.

—Claro que soy dios, Agoney…creí que lo habías comprobado el miércoles. –Se burla en el momento en que dos dedos lo penetran con ímpetu.

—Gracias, por dios, gracias –Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos cuando los cierra con fuerza y bota de placer al sentir como los dedos del catalán lo empiezan a follar con brusquedad.

Pero es que el rubio tampoco aguanta más, Agoney retorciéndose y sudando de placer, todo dispuesto y necesitado de él es algo que tendría duro y en el límite de correrse a cualquiera. Se incorpora entre sus piernas y entretanto agrega otro dedo, con la mano libre intenta quitarse la ropa interior que nunca se quitó. Al verlo imposible, se aparta, haciendo casi llorar al moreno por su pérdida.

—En cuatro, anda. –Ordena tirando sus bóxers a la otra punta de la habitación.

El canario se incorpora y al ver la imagen de Raoul arrodillado, con su polla pegada a su estomago y brillante por el líquido preseminal, no puede evitar lanzarse a ella y meterla en su boca, sorprendiendo al rubio que tira de su pelo, queriendo apartarlo primero, pero luego sostiene su cabeza para follar sus labios con violencia, sintiendo como Agoney no opone resistencia y se deja hacer.

—Jodido cabrón, ven aquí –Tira de él para que se arrodille con él y en cuanto lo tiene a su altura, ambos se acercan con brutalidad, sus dientes chocando, buscando comerse la boca ajena con toda la necesidad que sienten en ese instante.

El mayor lleva las manos a la nuca del menor, que desliza sus manos hasta su culo y lo aprieta contra él, haciendo chocar sus erecciones. Y es cuando Agoney gime que el otro muerde con fuerza su labio inferior y sus dedos vuelven a penetrarlo una, dos veces, hasta que se aparta para darle una sonora nalgada.

—Te dije que en cuatro. –Le recrimina volteándolo, porque quiere ese culo ya.

Su rostro da de lleno contra el colchón y tiene que aferrarse a las sabanas mientras se incorpora y arquea su espalda para darle un mejor espectáculo al rubio.

—Tienes el mejor culo de toda España. –Confirma Raoul suspirando, paseando su polla entre sus nalgas, con sus manos acariciando su espalda. Su mano llega hasta su pelo y tira de él en el momento en que se inclina para hacer sus bocas colisionar, pero el canario necesita más, así que empuja contra la erección de su chico que sonríe y se dedica a besar sus hombros entre tanto sus manos separan sus nalgas.- Pídelo.

—Fóllame, Raoul, por lo que más quieras. –A esta altura le importa una mierda rogar.

Gustoso, de una sola embestida el rubio penetra al moreno, llegando de una sola vez a ese punto que hace que las piernas flaqueen y gima cerrando los ojos, ambos lo hacen, por la intensidad, por la necesidad, porque la polla de Raoul lo llena y se siente como la gloria, porque el culo de Agoney es tan perfecto que sus manos lo sostienen para imprimir rapidez en sus movimientos, después de tanto juego no cree aguantar mucho.

El sonido de sus gemidos se mezcla con el de sus caderas chocando y el catalán mueve las caderas con tanta experiencia que lo va a hacer correrse sin tocarlo.

—Mi amor, Raoul, ya…ya…-No puede ni hilar las palabras.

Entonces el aludido toma su polla con su mano, para masturbarlo con la misma fuerza con que lo folla.

—Córrete con mi nombre. –Es lo único que pide cuando se siente al borde.

— ¡Raoul!

Grita cuando explota, su semilla regando las sabanas y el rubio soltando su miembro para poder hundir sus dedos en sus caderas y embestirlo tres veces más y correrse con violencia en su interior.

Los brazos del isleño ceden, y ambos cuerpos caen sobre el colchón, agotados,  con sus músculos aún con pequeños espasmos, con el placer haciendo estragos en su sistema y las respiraciones destrozadas. El menor sale de su interior y rueda sobre la cama para no aplastarlo y que ambos puedan recuperar su ritmo cardíaco normal.

Agoney se impulsa hasta sus brazos, que lo aprietan con la poca energía que les quedan.

—Joder, cuanto te quiero. –Murmura Raoul buscando su boca.

Se besan lento, sus lenguas juegan inocentemente a comparación de hace un momento. Raoul suspira y es ahí cuando el moreno se separa.

—No más de lo que te quiero yo a ti.

—Eso es porque te he dejado hacer de pasiva. -Ríen y vuelven a besarse.- Gracias por quedarte, amor.

— ¿Contigo? Siempre.

—Siempre. –Acepta con otro beso.- ¿Ahora vamos a cenar?

El canario ríe pero vuelve a besarlo.

—Solo si tu eres el postre.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno...jajaja los leo a ver que les parece.
> 
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: Eira, Mar, Carmen...las babo.


End file.
